


Hurts

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bofur drags Nori out of it.





	Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MocaJava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for MocaJava’s “23 “We’ll get through this, I promise” Bofur/Nori. After Ori dies in Moria Nori cracks under his grief (maybe he starts heavily drinking or engaging in other unhealthy behaviors, up to you) and Bofur, as always, is there to set him right again.” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Of course the worst pub in Dale would be the one he finds Nori in, around the tables at the back in a bawdy group of reeking pigs. The whole place looks dredged right out of Laketown, utterly untouched by Erebor and the honour of Bard’s legacy. It’s the sort of backwater hole that exists in every place, and once, Bofur wouldn’t have begrudged Nori for drinking there.

Now it’s _all_ Nori does, and it makes Bofur cringe to see his sad excuse of a lover half slumped over a table. The once proud bouquet of intricate braids and quaffed tips is now a messy rag about Nori’s head and shoulders, his clothes as tattered as the foolish Men around him. He looks like he _belongs_ there, wasting away in the bottom of a barrel. Bofur can’t let it go on anymore.

Bofur elbows his way to the back, around brawling customers and tipsy servers, appalled at his surroundings in a way he never used to be. He used to be right there by Nori’s side. He used to love to jump on tables and sing a song with a mug in hand, but that was when it was an excursion, not an escape. Nori, who could once pickpocket an Elven lord without being noticed, doesn’t seem to see him. All of Nori’s senses dulled in his grief. He doesn’t look up until Bofur’s right in front of him, bending down to grab his arm. 

It knocks the pitcher out of his hands. Nori cries out in inarticulate anger, not even having the reflexes to move away from the spill anymore. His companions at the table alternate between laughter and shouts that Bofur ignores. He tugs Nori hard and growls over the crowd, “We’re leaving!”

Nori makes a disbelieving noise, but his drunken stupor is no match for Bofur’s mining muscles. He jerks Nori out of the seat without too much effort, turning to drag Nori towards the back. Nori stumbles and splutters, “Ey!” But Bofur ignores him and keeps going. Nori even tries to beat at Bofur’s wrist, not loosening the grip in the slightest, and slurs, “Ye’ used to be _fun_!”

They finally get around the corner, and Bofur tries the doors until he finds an unlocked one, pushing Nori inside without going to pay. They won’t be staying the night here. He’ll be taking Nori home, one way or another, if he has to call in the entire guard to do it. The setting sun is still visible through the window, providing enough light to push Nori through, until he hits the bed. Nori’s eyes finally spark with _something_ , some flicker of life, even though a part of him must know Bofur isn’t looking for _that_. They haven’t made love since they got the news. They’re probably not going to again until Nori’s dealt with everything. 

Bofur takes a seat beside him on the tattered mattress and mutters, “I know why you’re doing this.” Nori just sways in place, gaze dropping to roam Bofur’s crotch, until Bofur adds, “You’re not doing Ori’s memory any favours.”

That freezes Nori completely. He winces, sobering—the single name seems to change everything around, and the façade of drink shatters around him. Bofur feels instantly guilty for causing the pain that weighs on his lover’s face, but he knows it’s necessary. Nori’s head hangs—he doesn’t seem to have anything to say.

Bofur tries to say it for him. Reaching for Nori’s shoulder and giving it a little squeeze, Bofur quietly tells him, “You have to actually face your grief, Nori. You have to stop running away from it if you’re ever going to heal. And that’s what Ori would have wanted. You know that.”

Nori shakes his head. His shoulders heave, and he gives a little sob, a timid, sudden thing so uncharacteristic for his ever-happy features. This whole incident’s been a nightmare that Bofur would’ve never guessed for them, but he tries to hold firm through it, wanting to be strong for Nori. He misses Ori too. But it’s Nori he worries for, worse when Nori croaks, “It’s my fault.”

“It’s not.” It couldn’t possibly be. It’s no one’s, other than the orcs and other enemies of Middle Earth. 

Bofur shifts closer, their knees now touching, and slips his hand around to rub Nori’s back. Nori blinks away tears, insisting, “It _is_. If I’d just been more protective, like Dori wanted, and wasn’t always encouraging Ori to go out on his own...”

“He would’ve lead a miserable life and resented you for it, instead of getting the proud adventure he did. He lived _well_ , Nori. He saw amazing things. ...And he’d want you to go on living well, too.”

It’s surprisingly easy. Nori nods and lets out a wail, crying all at once, as though he’s been holding it back for _ages_ and now it’s all overflowing for it. Bofur pulls him in, crushing their chests together, holding Nori tight. He hugs Nori with everything he has. Into Nori’s ear, he murmurs, “We’ll get through this. I promise.”

Nori chokes, “Thank you.” Then he burrows his damp face into Bofur’s shoulder and sobs, “Thank you for not leaving me.”

Bofur insists, “I never will.” And he means it. 

He holds Nori for what seems an age, until the trembling cries are little sniffles, and Nori’s slumping against him in exhaustion.

Then Bofur helps his beloved partner off the bed, and they finally head home to start the healing.


End file.
